starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Velha República
|fundacao = |constituição = |chefedeestado = |chefedogov = |comandante = |defacto = |executivo = |legislativo = |judicial = |militar = Forças armadas da Velha RepúblicaStar Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy |capital = Coruscant |lingua = |moeda = |religioso = Ordem Jedi |feriado = |hino = |formado = |estabelecido = |reorganizado = 1032 ABY, transformando-se em República Galáctica |fragmentado = |dissolvido = |restaurado = |era = }} Velha República foi um governo galáctico que existia antes do estabelecimento da República Galáctica, que viria a se formar após a reestruturação daquela em 1.032 ABY, milhares de anos antes das Guerras Clônicas. Com o apoio da Ordem Jedi, a República se envolveu em múltiplos conflitos com muitos oponentes como os Sith, os Mandalorianos e o Império Escravista Zygerriano. Após o último conflito entre os Jedi e os Sith, a Velha República foi dissolvida dando lugar a República Galáctica. O novo governo uniu a galáxia sob um regime democrático até a ascensão da Nova Ordem pelo Império Galáctico. História Nascimento da liberdade A Velha República existiu antes da República Galáctica, até aproximadamente mil anos antes das Guerras Clônicas. À medida que se expandiu pela galáxia, tornou-se um poder cada vez mais influente. A capital da Velha República estava localizada no mundo urbano de Coruscant e permaneceria lá por milhares de anos. Pelo menos seis mil anos antes do início da Guerra Civil Galáctica, uma infame facção Jedi se separou da Ordem, acreditando que praticar o lado Sombrio da Força se beneficiaria na promoção do poder Jedi. Isso levou a uma divisão entre os dois grupos, desencadeando um evento conhecido como Escuridão dos Cem Anos, resultando na formação dos Sith. Em algum momento, eles conseguiram construir um santuário das trevas em Coruscant. A facção rebelde foi finalmente derrotada e eles foram exilados da Velha República para um espaço não mapeado. Tarkin A Ordem Jedi acabaria por construir seu próprio templo sobre o santuário em algum momento, a fim de conter a energia escura do santuário. Uma vez que se estabeleceu em Coruscant, a Ordem chegou a se associar estreitamente com a Velha República, servindo como guardiões da paz por muitas gerações. Sem o conhecimento dos Jedi, os Sith haviam se reagrupado no planeta Moraband. Milhares de anos antes do domínio do Império Galáctico, a realeza coreliana patrocinou os esforços de exploração e colonização que ajudaram a expandir as fronteiras da República. Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide Marcha civilizatória Com a Velha República espalhou sua influência através das estrelas, entrou em contato com vários outros poderes, sendo um deles o Império de Zygerria. Devido ao fato de que, em algum momento de seu passado, a República declarou a escravidão ilegal e esperava que outras civilizações da galáxia concordassem, ela adotou uma posição agressiva contra os zygerrianos. O Império Zygerriano, que foi construído sobre a escravidão, recusou-se a obedecer, forçando a República e os Jedi a intervirem. Depois de se unirem, a República e a Ordem Jedi enviaram seus exércitos contra o império depois que os zygerrianos se recusaram a ceder. A Velha República finalmente saiu vitoriosa, conduzindo a prática do tráfico de escravos para o submundo, desmantelando o império e confinando o que restava de seu governo a Zygerria, o mundo natal da civilização. Eventualmente, os Sith retornariam com força total, invadindo a República. A partir daí, a Ordem das Trevas lutaria contra os Jedi e a Velha República. Isso levaria os Sith uma série de conflitos entre os dois grupos, que continuariam por milhares de anos, até o colapso final da Velha República. Durante uma das guerras, os Jedi enfrentaram o Império Sith em Malachor, que provou ser uma das batalhas mais devastadoras da história da Ordem. Em algum momento, a Velha República entrou em contato com o povo mandaloriano. A civilização guerreira iniciou uma série de campanhas militares não provocadas contra a Velha República. Mais tarde, depois da deflagração da guerra, os Jedi intervieram para defender a paz galáctica. Nesse meio tempo, as forças da República e dos Jedi continuaram a guerrear contra o crescente Império Sith. Durante estas guerras, ambos os lados construiriam superarmas, alimentadas por grandes cristais kyber capazes de destruição em massa. Queda da Velha República .]] Com a civilização dos Sith e a cultura guerreira de Mandalore, com suas crenças de guerra contínua sem considerar a exigência Jedi de proteger os fracos, a Ordem Jedi continuou a mobilizar suas forças em um esforço para impedir a incursão do inimigo no espaço da República. Quando a Velha República lentamente começou a cair, o poder do Império Sith aumentou. Os Sith logo alcançaram quase o domínio da Galáxia. Também durante este tempo, um ancestral de Pre da Casa Vizsla, líder do grupo Mandaloriano durante as Guerras Clônicas, conseguiu roubar o Sabre negro do Templo Jedi. Antes de 1032 ABY, a galáxia entrou em um estado conhecido como a idade das trevas. Durante este tempo, a guerra Jedi-Sith estourou. Logo no início deste conflito, a capital da República, Coruscant, foi tomado pelos Sith durante a Batalha de Coruscant. Mais tarde na guerra, os Sith foram expulsos do planeta pelos Jedi durante a Libertação de Coruscant. Chamas da esperança A Velha República conseguiu recuperar um pouco de sua força depois que suas forças reivindicaram a capital, capazes de entrar na ofensiva. Os Jedi foram fortes o suficiente para finalmente terminar sua antiga guerra contra os clãs mandalorianos. Uma batalha entre os dois grupos no planeta Mandalore deixou o planeta devastado e sem vida. Foi durante este tempo também quando os Sith foram finalmente derrotados. Os exércitos da Velha República foram capazes de derrotar os remanescentes Sith, aproveitando as lutas internas dentro da Ordem, que provou ser a ruína do Império. Os Sith abandonaram seu mundo natal tradicional de Moraband depois que ele foi marcado por muitas guerras. Muito poucos Sith permaneceram por esse ponto, e eles finalmente se destruíram, o único sobrevivente foi Darth Bane, que passou a estabelecer a Regra de Dois. Como a Velha República se desfez, como resultado de suas contínuas guerras, a Ordem Jedi finalmente acreditou-se vitoriosa de seu conflito com os Sith, que eles acreditavam ter sido completamente destruído. Finalmente, com a paz restaurada para a galáxia, a Antiga República reorganizou-se na República Galáctica, que inauguraria mais de mil anos de estabilidade. Legado Nos mil anos após a queda da Velha República, a Ordem Jedi que o serviu continuaria seu legado e duraria durante o Purgo Jedi, enquanto uma Nova República seria formada em reverência à antiga República Galáctica. Marcas da Guerra No entanto, os zygerrianos continuariam a guardar rancor contra a República Galáctica e os Jedi pela destruição de seu império escravista. A história do regente da Velha República Hylemane Lightbringer e sua suposta imortalidade seria lembrada em textos de história junto com a música da Velha República, como a Sestina de Imperator Vex, que continuaria a ser cantada mesmo nos meses seguintes à Batalha de Endor. Após a queda da República Galáctica e a ascensão do Império Galáctico, o termo "República Velha" foi usado para se referir à República Galáctica. Astrografia Com os aliados Jedi da Velha República tendo um Templo em Coruscant - berço da espécie Humana Star Wars: Uprising- a expansão galáctica contemporânea ocorreria ao longo das rotas pioneiras do hiperespaço enquanto a República enviaria equipes de pesquisa para estabelecer balizas de navegação em territórios periféricos como o sistema Terciário Usaita, A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker com colonos dos mundos do Núcleo Nse aventurando em direção à Orla Exterior em busca de oportunidade e uma vida melhor.A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca Nos bastidores O termo "República Velha" foi usado pela primeira vez no filme de 1977, em referência ao que hoje é conhecido como República Galáctica. A entidade separada conhecida como República Velha foi mencionada pela primeira vez no cânon em "The Mandalore Plot", o décimo segundo episódio da segunda temporada da série animada de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Em Star Wars Legends, o governo referenciado ainda era a República Galáctica, que existiu em várias encarnações por milhares de anos, entretanto, o estabelecera que a República Galáctica tinha ficado por 1.000 anos (uma discrepância então tratada com um evento conhecida como Reforma Ruusan). O símbolo da Velha República foi usado em "A Test of Strength", o sétimo episódio da quinta temporada de The Clone Wars. O Crucible, a antiga nave Jedi usada no episódio, foi baseado em cruzadores Corellianos vistos no videogame Legends, Star Wars: The Old Republic. De acordo com a StarWars.com, o antigo logotipo Jedi visto no cruzador é o símbolo da Velha República, que também foi usado no videogame de "The Old Republic". Aparições * * * *''Tarkin'' *''Last Shot'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Guardians of the Whills'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' * Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide'' * * Notas e referências Categoria:Governos